Pregnant and in love
by AliciaOttilia
Summary: Elena is cheating on Stefan with Damon, but begins to feel guilty. 6 weeks later Elena discovers that she is pregnant with Damons baby. What will Elena do? How will Stefan and Damon react when they find out? Set in season 2!
1. Elena's discovering

**Hey guys! So this is my first story, I'm really excited to write and receive criticism from you, I do not know exactly how long this story will be, but this is a Delena story, so much Delena :) Please, try to be as positive as possible , and please write what you think, if it is bad or good, if there is anything I should change or if you have any requests. My English is not the best so let me know if there is anything you don't understand. The first chapter is pretty boring, it's the beginning of the story so that you get perspective on what's happening!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XoXo Alicia

* * *

**

**ELENA'S POV:**

I looked down at the test in my hands, that now was chaking. I felt a tear fall from my eyes down on my cheek. This can't be happening. I was pregnant! I began to panic. How would I explain this to Aunt Jenna? Or Bonnie? She already hated Stefan, it would not make it easier for her to accept him when she finds out that her best firend is carrying _his_ child, who also was a half vampire. Then I started to think of Stefan, what if he didn't want the baby? I've never thought of it but we never talked about children in the future, maybe because he never thought he would get the chance to be a father someday. I was interrupted in my thoughts when I heard Jenna and Alaric was back home from their five-week honeymoon in Costa Rica.

''Oh, hi Elena, didn't know you were home. Where's your car?'' Jenna said when she saw me coming down the stairs.

''Stefan took me home, I felt sick when I was at the boarding house earlier today so he drove me to the house''

''Are you okay? You look a little pale?''

''I do? I'm sure there is certainly nothing wrong with me. I'm fine'' I said nervously, trying to avoid to look in their gaze. Trying to change the subject I asked ''So, how was it in Costa Rica? You don't seem to be so happy to be back.'' I said laughing to lighten up their worried faces. It worked. Alaric laughed and put his arm around Jenna. ''No, she isn't, I had to drag her through the airport'' I laughed and Jenna hit him on the arm. ''Anyways, where is Jeremy?'' Jenna asked looking around the house.

''He's in his room, with Anna''

After founder's day when everyone thought that Anna had died in the fire as all the other vampires did, apparently she had a ring like Jeremy and Alaric, but to protect vampires. So she came back to life again. I'm glad she came back in Jeremy's life , I don't know what I'd done otherwise. First our parents, then Vicki, he could not lose Anna, too. After Anna came back Jeremy forgave me for taking away his memory of Vicki. I did not think that me and Anna would be as good friends as we are, I mean she kidnapped me, but I'd done the same if it was my mother who was trapped in the tomb for over 145 years.

I went into the living room and sat on the couch, I breathed out a deep sigh and looked down at my stomach and put my hand over it. I thought I felt a slight kick, but strong to just be a few weeks old. As strong as his father, I thought in a laugh.

''Elena, did you hear me?'' I heard Jenna say in the background of my thoughts. I looked up and saw her look down at me with a worried look. ''Are you sure that you are okay, you look completely abcsent. Should I ask Alaric to drive you to the hospital, make sure that everything is fine?'' I sighed. ''No, you don't need to, I promise.'' She hesitated but turned around and started walking ''Okay then.'' A few seconds later I hear Jenna come in again. ''Oh I forgot, me and Alaric met Damon at the airport, he told me to say hello. He had apparently been ..'' I turned around and looked into the fire in front of me as soon as I heard his name. I know he was away, Stefan had told her that a few weeks ago. The day after that night. The night I would never forget.

**|Flashback|**

I was on my way to the boarding house to retrieve my bag that I had forgotten in the morning. I ignored to knock, so I opened the door and went inside. ''Stefan'' I said, but got no answer.

I kept walking until I came into the living room and it was completely empty. I turned towards the stairs and checked all the corridors and looked quickly into Stefans room where I saw my bag hanging, I checked that I had everything with me, when I saw that my diary was missing. ''Where can I have put it" I whispered? I went out of the room until I got to the last room in the corridor, I opened the door and peeked in, then the first thing I saw was a large bed with Damon who was on top of it. Regular clothes as always. Black jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt that made his muscles visible. I hid myself quickly so that he wouldn't see me. Why did I hide, anyway? ''You know, Elena, you don't need to hide, I won't bite, promise.'' Damon said. I could feel his smirk through the walls. I opened the door again and was now standing in the middle of the room with my arms over my chest. ''Where is Stefan?'' I asked. ''Out. Draining some cute puppies, how would I know. I'm not his babysitter, Elena.'' he said to me.

I stared at him for a few seconds until I recognized a book that lay on his bed. My diary! How could he? But of course, this is Damon the self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities.

''DAMON! YOU READ MY DIARY! IT'S PRIVATE!'' I screamed as I ran and grabbed it and put it in my bag while Damon was just lying there with a smile on his stupd handsome face. No Elena focus.

''I couldn't help myself, it was too temting, laying there in baby bro's room waiting for me to read about how dashing, gorgeous and irresistible I am.'' he said. I can't belive he read that! I felt myself blushing so I turned to leave the room but in the next moment I was pinned up against the wall and Damons lips pressed against mine. I quickly gave up his grip and felt myself pushing closer towards kiss was amazing in so many ways, and the worst thing was that I did not feel guilty for kissing my boyfriend's brother. It felt right. I began to moan and open my mouth a bit and let him slide his tongue into my mouth. We took a break and looked into each others eyes. The only thing I was thinking at that moment was Damon Salvatore.

**(I THOUGHT OF WRITING THE SEX SCENE, BUT I WOULD SUCK, AND IT COULD DESTROY THE WHOLE STORY. ELENA AND DAMON HAVE SEX BUT AFTER SHE BEGAN TO FEEL GUILTY FOR CHEATING ON STEFAN. SHE TELLS DAMON THAT IT WAS A MISTAKE, THAT IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN, SHE LOVES STEFAN.)**

**|End of flashback|**

It was then I began to understand, this child was not Stefans, it was Damons. I started counting in my head how many weeks since I had sex and Damon, it was six weeks ago, and last time I had sex with Stefan was ... ahhh I do not even remember! What the hell do I do now? I have a mini-Damon that is growing inside me! Jenna will be disappointed, Bonnie will hate me, Caroline will freak, and Stefan will feel so disappointed and betrayed that I had sex with his brother, I am exactly like Katherine. I realised that Jenna had gone, I sat alone here in the living room and the tears just ran .. how can anyone love me? The only thing I do is hurting the people that I love. I crushed Matt's heart, I took away my brothers memory, cheated on Stefan. I started to sob for a few minutes before I fell asleep on the couch. My last thought was _''How would I explain this to Damon?''_

_

* * *

_**What did you think of the first chapter? Should I continue? What do you think of that I have included Anna in the story? I miss her so much that I really wanted her in this story. I also thought about bringing in Lexi if you remember her, Stefans best friend? Then maybe Pearl (Anna's mother) comes with sometimes! Just so you guys know, I will not bring Katherine into this story, maybe her namne shows up, but that's all. Tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Wounded

**Hey! ****Sorry for the late update but I have been ill and had so much to do but I am happy with this chapter, it took long time to write, had no ideas but now it's done. Thanks for your reviews, they help me so much. And a special thanks to''mhyzilola'' who helped me to write and come up with ideas. You have truly been a great help.**

**XoXo Alicia**

**''**

**ELENA'S POV:**

The next morning I woke up, the sun shining into my room, I sighed heavily and looked at the clock next to me. It was 7:15 pm. I started thinking about yesterday, my last thoughts before I fell asleep. How would I explain this to Damon? I still don't know if it's a good idea, what if he does not want the baby, there would be no surprise directly, the only thing he cares about is himself. Maybe I can say that it is Stephen? No, no, Elena, you can not lie about it to Stefan, you've got yourself messed it up, now you get to solve it, I thought to myself. I went into my room and down to the kitchen and saw Anna sit there and look out the window. What was she doing up so early?

''Good morning, Anna. Why are you doing up so early?'' I asked as I poured coffee into a cup and sat on the chair beside her.

''Good morning, Elena. And.. if you haven't forgotten, I'm a vampire, we don't need as much sleep as you humans. Not all of us.'' She said with a smile. I just nodded and continued drinking my coffee in peace. After a while I felt her eyes look at me up and down, I was hoping that she didn't began noticing how nervous she did me, I know how Damon and Stefan always tend to comment that I look nervous. ''Are you all right Elena? You look different?''

''Umm, I'm fff .. fine.'' Damn it, I'm a bad liar, I hate to lie, perhaps because no one believes me.

''Okay then, if you are sure. I will go up to Jeremy, see you later.'' She said and walked up the stairs into Jeremy. When I heard the door shut, I ran up to my room, took on my black tight jeans, a plain red T-shirt and my black leather jacket with my white converse and quickly brushed through my hair and put it up in a ponytail . I took on mascara, eye shadow and then rushed down and took my bag and started walking to the boarding house. Time to tell Damon. I can't keep this secret forever, this baby can also hurt me, if it is half vampire, which it certainly is. When I arrived at the boarding house I counted softly to ten before I went into the house.

''Damon, are you home?'' I asked, and went inside, I heard loud music coming from the living room and girls giggle, I looked around and saw Stefan standing in the hallway. He walked over and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. ''Hey, did you come back for your car?'' He asked nicely. ''No, I came to talk to Damon, is he here?'' I saw his disappointed look, but didn't bother to care.

''Why do you need talk to Damon?'' I gave him a look and he understood ''He's living room.'' I nodded and walked into the living room and saw Damon sit on the couch with a glass of whiskey in his hand, and beside him sat two girls in lingerie, touching on him, it made me disgusted. Damon noticed that I came in and turned up his eyes from the girls up to me.

''Want some, Elena?'' He asked, pointing to the whiskey in his hand.

''No, thanks''

''Whatever''

"Um, Damon, can I talk to you?''

''Sure, sweet thing''

''It is important, so could we talk alone''

''Nothing is more important. No anymore'' I gave him my look I had given Stefan, it always worked.

''Okay, okay, take it easy there kitten. You know, Elena, if looks could kill I'd be dead long ago.''

''First, stop calling me that, second, can you try to be serious in just a few seconds. I have something important to tell you, and I don't know how you will react.''

''Try me''

"I'm ... Pregnant. And you are the father.."

"And you want me to be serious?" he grinned.

''Do you think I'm lying? I started to get angry, he thought I lied to him?

''No, I don't, but I'm done here, have fun with Saint Stefan.'' he said and started walking out of the room. Had he not heard a word of what I just said? I ran and held the door closed, not because it would stop him from getting out.

''Where are you going?''

''Back to my girls''

''You are the father Damon. Not Stefan.''

''But you can't deny that you want it to be Stefan''

''What do you mean?''

His eyes were going red and the veins were showing on his face. He then pinned me up on the wall ''You're playing with me. First you sleep with me then the next second I see you making out with Stefan. You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks.'' that hurt. Maybe he was right but Stefan was my boyfriend, what should I do?

''He is my boyfriend.''

''What am I then? Your toy that you think you can play with when you feel like it?''

''I...'' I didn't know what to say.

''Exactly'' he said and released me and walked out of the door. I felt my tears began to swell up and running down my cheeks. I took my car keys and went to the garage where I had put the car yesterday before Stefan drove me home. I know I wasn't Katherine. Katherine was a manipulated little bitch who hurt people without caring, and just care about herself. How could Damon say that to me? When I got home I went directly up to my room, I didn't want to see anyone right now.

I was pacing in my room trying to figure out what to do. I loved Stefan but I was in love with Damon. Even thought he didn't knew it. I want to keep the baby but I'm not so sure how to do it. Damon made i pretty clear to me that he didn't want anything to do with me, or the baby, and nobody else knew, maybe I should tell everyone at dinner tonight..? I heard Jenna call for me to come downstairs and have dinner with them. Oh.. I forgot, it was family night.

For hours they talked about their honeymoon. Jenna then asked "Elena, sweetie why aren't you talking, I know that you were all exicted for us to come home" I felt so bad for Jenna sometimes, she didn't know anything about my life since Stefan and Damon came to town, but I did it because I wanted to protect her. ''Yeah I still am Jenna, I just...'' I couldn't find the words. ''Anna can I talk to you for a second, it's important'' ''Yeah, Sure. Jer, I'll be right back'' I saw Jeremy nod and I grabbed I Anna's arm and led her up to my room.

''Anna, it's something I have to tell you. I'm pregnant. And it's not Stefans, it's Damons. I slept with him a few weeks ago and Stefan don't know that I cheated on him. I thought I could forget it and we could move on but when I found out I was pregnant and that it was Damons.. '' I could barley speak anymore. ''And I don't know what to do because I don't want to hurt Stefan, he has always been so kind and sweet to me, and I go and sleep with his brother. And when I was at the boarding house today to tell Damon, he said me and Katherine have a lot more in common than just our looks and now I don't know what to do, or who I can trust...'' the tears just flowed and Anna gave me a warm hug even though she was hard as stone.

''Shh, Elena, I will help you I promise. You'll be all right.'' I continued to cry rivers. When I had wept clear, I turned toward her.

''Thank you Anna, you're a good friend. But what should I do.''

''First, you might need to break up with Stefan, tell him everything and maybe he forgive you, I'm sure he do. Of course he will be angry, sad, disappointed, hurt, but Stefan will always be your friend, and he loves maybe it's time to tell Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, I think you got it.'' She said and laughed. I also began to laugh.

''Maybe..'' I said and I sighed. Anna looked at me as she thought of something. ''Do you know what you need?''

''What? A teddy bear to cry on?'' What was she talking about?

''You need a knew boyfriend''

''Huh? What are you talking about? I can not just break up with Stefan and then get back together with someone else? And, you'll know that I love Damon.''

''If you start dating a guy, Damon will be so jealous that he will do anything. Believe me. I know how he works.''

''I don't know, he hates me, really, you should have seen his face when he said all that about Katherine to me.''

''He loves you Elena, although you might not see it, I do. He will not let someone else have you unless he can. So what you say, are you in?''

Damon? Love me? I remember what Isobel said, but I didn't belive it. But Anna's plan is starting to sound good. ''Yes.'' I replied.

''Well, let's go down and eat.'' We went down to dinner again and continued talking about Alaric and Jenna's honeymoon. I felt better now, after talking with Anna, everything became better.

After dinner, when everyone had gone upstairs to their rooms, Anna and Jeremy at their place, and Alaric and Jenna to their room. When I came into my room and saw Stefan standing outside my window, ready to knock. I walked up and opened it.

''Stefan, Hi, what are you doing here?''I asked.

''I just wanted to see how you feel? You didn't answer the phone when I called before, you made me a bit worried.''

''Sorry, it is off.''

''All right. So I don't need not worry?'' In that second I decided that it was now or never, he deserved the truth, even if it was difficult to handle.

''Actually, it's something I need to tell you, you will probably hate me all your life, and you have every right to do that but I want you to know the truth because you deserve it.''

''Elena, what is it?''

''6 weeks ago when you was out hunting I went to the boarding house to pick up my things I had forgotten, and Damon was there.'' I saw how his face changed and became stiff. As he knew what I was going to say. But I continued.

''He had read my diary and when I was going to take it from him, all of a sudden he kissed me, and I don't know what happened to me, I kissed him back and.. and we slept togheter. Stefan I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, you must understand that it was a mistake. But what I want to say is... that.. ehm.. I'm pregnant. And it's Damon.'' Stefan was quiet for a few seconds and looked away from my face, how could he be so quiet? Does he have nothing to say to me?

''Please Stefan, say something''

''I don't know what to say Elena. Do you love him?'' That was a surprise. I thought he would yell at me.

''Yes, I do. But I didn't realise it until today. But you need to know that I have loved you more than anything ever since we met. Never believe that my love for you wasn't real .''

''I believe you, you can not help who you fall in love with. I can't say I forgive you because you were cheating on me with my brother, but I can try. Is that why you came by this morning?''

''No, I told him about the baby but he became angry and said lot of things, that I was Katherine and I'm just playing with him just like she did.''

''Elena, I'm so sorry, you know how Damon can be.''

''Yes I know. But we are still friends? You are not leaving me?'' I asked nervously, I really did not want to be alone.

''Of course not, I will always be here.''

''Thank you Stefan. Can I ask you something?''

''Sure, anything''

''Do you think Damon loves me?''

''Elena, I know that Damon loves you. Although he don't say it, I know he loves you. More than everything in the world. He would do anything for you and .. uh your baby.'' I never thought Stefan would say it, but it felt strange when he said,''your child'', has not quite got used to that I am pregnant yet.

''You're probably right. But I'm getting really tired now so goodnight Stefan, thanks for everything. That you understand, helping me, taking care of me even if I don't deserve it.''

''Goodnight Elena. Remember, anytime.'' He said, and went out the window. I stood there and looked out into the darkness and saw a crow sitting in the tree, I don't know why but his eyes looked very familiar. I went down on my bed and went to sleep right away.

**What do you think of the story so far? Some ideas for the next chapter?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
